


Risen

by The_Writings_Of_Dorian_Gray



Category: Original Work
Genre: Minor Character Death, Mummies, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snakes, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writings_Of_Dorian_Gray/pseuds/The_Writings_Of_Dorian_Gray
Summary: A pharaoh wakes up in a museum, but it has been hundreds of years since the 18th dynasty of Egypt. But is he the only thing that has been awoken?





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and my first real work that was not a fandom piece. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed and enjoy! 
> 
> More chapters coming soon, I just have to write them first.
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed and chapter 2 will be up soon!

A pair of brown eyes opened in the darkness and a thin chest trembled as its owner took his first breath in hundreds of years. His lungs burned with the effort and unusual sensation of breathing again. 

Smenkhkre stood, legs trembling, and, for a moment, they would not support the tall bandaged figure. He extended a hand in front of him and, very quickly, it encountered some sort of barrier. He felt at it for a moment before making a fist and breaking apart whatever the thing was made of. It made a shattering sound as it hit the floor, breaking into many many small pieces. Smenkhkre rested a hand on the edge of the broken barrier but winced, yanking his hand away and seeing droplets of blood peeking through the now broken skin. He frowned lightly, managing to limp out of the space he was in. 

Looking around the room, he spotted one of his walking sticks. He limped over to where it was and, again, broke the barrier that was keeping him from it. He grabbed it from the remains of the barrier, placing it on the ground and putting his weight on it to ensure it would hold. He nodded his approval when it did but he saw a light on the wall in front of him. He froze, hearing a voice say, “S-stop where you a-are.”

“You dare to give orders to a Pharaoh?” Smenkhkre replied, still not moving. “To the king of Memphis? A descendant of the mighty sun god Ra?”

“Sir, you’re just not supposed to be here,” the voice said, no longer trembling as it had been before. “The museum is closed.”

Smenkhkre turned around to see a young woman with long dirty blond hair and a pair of large round glasses. 

“W-Who are you?” she asked, clearly frightened of the imposing figure in front of her. Even with the walking stick, he looked as if it would be no trouble at all for him to overpower her. 

“I am Smenkhkre,” he said. “Pharaoh of Egypt.” 

“Sir. I-I think you may have hit your head. Pharaohs haven’t ruled Egypt for hundreds of years,” the woman said, raising her hands to show that she had no weapons. “My name is Anna Marie. I’m curator at the museum. I’ll lead you out, okay?”

“Lead me out?” Smenkhkre asked. “Lead me out where?”

“Out of the museum, but I’ll need to have that cane and you’ll need to tell me where you’ve hidden the mummy,” Anna Marie said, pointing to the empty case where the glass had been shattered. 

“I haven’t hidden it anywhere and this is MY walking staff. You will not, as you say, have it,” Smenkhkre replied, tightening his grip on the staff possessively. 

“Sir. I don’t think you’re quite thinking clearly. I need you to come with me,” Anna Marie said, doing her best not to let fear get the best of her. Smenkhkre shook his head. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said. “Until you answer a few questions.” 

Anna Marie sighed. That was good. She was making some progress. “Alright, what are your questions?”

“Firstly, where am I?” Smenkhkre asked. 

Okay. That was an easy question. “San Diego. San Diego, California,” Anna Marie replied. 

“And what year is it?” Smenkhkre questioned, leaning heavily on his walking stick.

“2015,” Anna Marie replied.

“Of Horus?”

“What?” Anna Marie asked, very confused by the strange question. 

“The two thousand and fifteenth year of Horus?” Smenkhkre clarified. 

“Um, I guess,” Anna Marie replied. 

“Either it is or it is not,” Smenkhkre chided. “Which is it?”

“Um, I’m not sure what a year of Horus is,” Anna Marie said nervously. 

“How do you not know of Horus?” Smenkhkre asked. 

“Egyptians haven’t worshiped Horus for hundreds of years,” Anna Marie said. 

“Why?” Smenkhkre growled, starting to seem to get aggressive towards the young woman. 

“I-I don’t know,” Anna Marie said quickly, backing up and away from the tall man in front of her. “I think Rome invaded after Cleopatra.” 

“Who is Cleopatra?” Smenkhkre questioned, looking at Anna Marie with one eyebrow raised. 

“S-she was an Egyptian Pharaoh,” Anna Marie said, beginning to doubt that he was faking his confusion. Smenkhkre frowned at that.

“When did this happen…?” he asked softly, looking around the exhibit and all the artifacts within it. “What has happened to Egypt? To the kingdom of my fathers and their fathers before them?”

“Hundreds of years ago,” Anna Marie said, seeing the deep and genuine sorrow coloring the tall man’s features. It was as if he had been there, seen the temples in their heyday, ruled over the large desert empire and interacted with his citizens. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, now looking away from the man she was starting to believe was truly an Egyptian pharaoh. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Smenkhkre asked. “I don’t assume that you planned the downfall of my land.” He continued looking around at all the things that had been his. 

“S-should I help you out of those bandages?” Anna Marie asked quietly to change the subject. Talking about the fall of the ancient Egyptian empire clearly was making the man uncomfortable. “I’m sure we can find you something to wear and, um, I don’t know your name.”

“I am Smenkhkre, born of the great Pharaoh Amenhotep, son of his body,” he said, seeming to be very proud of his heritage. “And yours?”

“Like I said, I’m Anna Marie. Anna Marie Kliemers,” She said, feeling insignificant compared to the man she was talking with. 

“Your name is like none I have ever heard before,” he said, clearly interested in her name. “It is beautiful.”

“Y-yours is too,” Anna Marie stuttered, cheeks flushing at the unexpected compliment. Smenkhkre smiled but froze as he heard another set of footsteps approaching the exhibition hall. 

“Anna Marie!” the new arrival called, coming around the corner. It was a young man with red hair and blue eyes. “Oh, there you are. Didn’t you hear me calling for you?”

“No, Preston, I didn’t,” Anna Marie replied. “I was busy.”

“Who are you talking to?” he asked, looking around her. His eyes widened as he saw Smenkhkre. “M-Mummy!!” he had begun to scream but Anna Marie clapped a hand over his mouth to quiet his words. 

“I know, Preston,” she hissed, keenly aware of Smenkhkre’s eyes watching them carefully. “But you can’t tell anyone.”

“Why not?” he asked, voice muffled against her hand. “It’s a mummy and it's walking around and you were talking with it.”

“He is not an ‘it’,” she chastised, removing her hand from his mouth. “Preston, this is Smenkhkre, son of Amenhotep. Smenkhkre, this is Preston, someone I work with,” Anna Marie said, thinking it would be best that she introduce them. 

Smenkhkre nodded his head politely. “It’s a pleasure,” he said as Preston gave a low bow. 

“T-the pleasure is mine, sire!” Preston replied, clearly in a bit of shock at meeting the pharaoh. Anna Marie didn’t blame him, though. This situation would be shocking for anyone, no matter how prepared the person thought they were. It had been hundreds of years since anyone had met a true pharaoh, let alone one who had been mummified. 

“Anyway,” Anna Marie said distractedly, not looking at either of her companions. “We should get you something better to wear Smenkhkre.”

The tall man nodded. “These bandages really are not very comfortable. I do not think the high priests tried this to see if I would be comfortable in these in my afterlife,” He replied, now beginning to unwrap the black bandages from around his head. “Hm, I’d always seen them described and painted as white,” he mused out loud, looking at the linen bandages he had removed from his head.  
Anna Marie gestured for both Smenkhkre and Preston to follow her out of the exhibit and into the main hall of the museum. Smenkhkre gasped and tried to take in what he was seeing. They were perched on a high balcony of an enormous room. Handing from the ceiling (which was as high above as the floor was below) was a huge fish. One if its black eyes was staring at him and the Pharaoh could see himself reflected in the glossy surface. He stared at himself for a moment before continuing to look around. He saw some sort of winged lizard also hanging from the high ceiling and, upon looking towards the ground, saw another huge something. He didn’t have words to describe what it was but it had huge teeth and enormous claws. 

“Like it?” Anna Marie asked, smiling proudly. “In my opinion, we have one of the best museums on the entire West Coast.”

Smenkhkre nodded, still in awe of all the things he could see from this vantage point. “It’s…amazing.”

“It is,” Preston said. The two males followed Anna Marie over to the main stairwell. Smenkhkre hesitated for a moment before following the two of them down, his walking stick clacking on the cold marble flooring of the stairs. 

When they reached the main floor of the museum, Anna Marie lead Smenkhkre and Preston into a door with a sign on it that read ‘Employees Only.’ They followed her through maze-like corridors until they reached a room where the walls were covered in lockers. 

“Well, here we are,” She said. “Preston, could you go grab him a shirt from the gift shop? A large should do.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Preston said, giving a silly salute before running to get said shirt. 

Anna Marie turned her attention back to Smenkhkre. “Let’s start getting those bandages off you,” she said. “We should probably start with the ones on your chest, then you can finish up the rest on your own.” Her cheeks flushed as images of the bare-chested Pharaoh flashed through her head. 

He nodded, finding an end to one of the bandages around his neck and beginning to unwrap the long wide strips of fabric from around himself. Anna Marie helped him, taking the various amulets that had been wrapped in the layers of linen bandages. She curiously examined each one, laying them on the locker room benches carefully. 

“These are beautiful,” she said as she looked at them. 

“Yes. They were designed to protect me on my journey to and during the afterlife,” Smenkhkre explained. “The high priests probably placed them there while I was being mummified.” Anna Marie nodded with him as he spoke to assure him that she was listening.  
He was about to continue when Preston ran in, carrying a bundle in his arms. “I’ve got them,” he panted, clearly having ran there and back. 

Anna Marie took them from him as his eyes were drawn to the ornaments and talismans. “Woah! Those came from inside the wrappings, huh?”

Smenkhkre nodded. “They certainly are. We were just discussing them.”

Anna Marie stepped in. “Preston, can you help him change, please?” 

“Huh? Why do I-” he stopped as Anna Marie looked the half-bandaged Pharaoh up and down. “Oh… Yeah. Of course!”

The young woman smiled thankfully at her assistant as she stepped out. She leaned against the wall, pulling out her phone. She scrolled through her contact’s list until she found her housemate’s number. Erin Ridgehaven. She pressed the ‘call’ button and lifted the phone to her ear. 

The phone rang for a few moments before “Hey! Annie Maria! What’s up? You’re calling late.” 

Anna Marie couldn’t help a giggle. “Hey, Erin. That’s exactly what I’m calling about. I’m going to be back late tonight and I’ll be bringing a friend with me. A guy.” She regretted those words the instant after she said them.

“Oh! Annie! You’ve got to stop keeping secrets from me!”

“Erin. Stop. Not that kind of guy-friend. A friend from the museum.”

“Preston?”

“No. Certainly not Preston. You’ll meet him when I get home,” Anna Marie said.

“Okay, okay. Bye-bye. See you soon!”

“Bye, Erin,” Anna Marie said, hanging up as Smenkhkre and Preston exited the locker room. The Pharaoh was now dressed in a tee-shirt bearing the all too recognizable burial mask of King Tut and blue jeans with flipflops. He still had his cane in hand and was leaning on it. It was clear now that he needed to use it to stay upright. 

“He’s all ready,” Preston said with a proud smile. 

“Thank you, Preston,” Anna Marie said. “Smenkhkre, you can come to my place for a while. I do have one roommate. Erin.”

The tall man nodded, still seeming fascinated with the new clothes he’d been given. “Alright. I look forward to exploring this new land.”

She giggled at that. “You certainly have a lot to learn about this new time. It’s very different from Ancient Egypt.”

“I can certainly tell. These robes for example, are very strange,” Smenkhkre said. “The material is very thick and fitted. Though I do appreciate the image of my sister.”

“Yeah! It’s-what?” Preston said, looking very confused. “Your sister?”

Yes. My brother's wife. My sister. Nefertiti,” Smenkhkre said, as if it was obvious. 

“No. That’s Tut,” Preston said.

“Tut?” the Pharaoh asked. “Who is Tut?”

“Tutankhamun. He was also a Pharaoh,” Preston explained. Smenkhkre laughed at that. 

“The last time I saw Tutankhamun, he was just a small child,” he said. “And this is a woman’s face on the robe.”

Anna Marie was stunned. “Are you certain?” she managed. He nodded in response. 

“Yes. Of course. Why wouldn’t I recognize someone I spent quite a lot of time with. Can you not tell that that is Nefertiti?” 

“We aren’t really sure how artists from your time portrayed the difference between men and women so we’ve all been assuming that it’s Tut- Tutankhamun, sorry,” Anna Marie explained. 

Smenkhkre chuckled. “I think he would like that. He never liked being called Tutankhamun and Tut fits him perfectly,” he said with a smile. 

Anna Marie smiled as well. He seemed very comfortable with talking about his family now, much more than before. She lead him out through the back entrance, which was usually used by the museum staff, and into the small employee parking garage. He looked around curiously, examining the concrete structure around him. 

“What is this place?” he asked Anna Marie. “It seems like a very small temple…” 

“Oh, it’s not a temple. It’s called a parking garage. We keep our vehicles here while we’re at work,” Anna Marie explained. 

“Vehicles? Like chariots?” Smenkhkre asked. 

“Sort of,” Anna Marie said. “We have what are called Cars. Like chariots without horses.”

“Chariots without horses?” he asked. 

Preston nodded. “There’s an engine in it. So like lots of little horses.” 

Smenkhkre nodded, Anna Marie smiling. Thank goodness for Preston being able to simplify for the Pharaoh. Preston split off for his own car, a large red jeep parked nearby. 

Anna Marie lead Smenkhkre to her own car, a powder blue fiat, before looking over and spotting a third car in the garage. “Oh! Mrs. Knight is still here.”

“Who is Mrs. Knight?” Smenkhkre asked curiously. 

“The head curator of the museum. Usually she’s already left by now…” Anna Marie frowned. “I really feel like I should go check on her.”

Smenkhkre nodded. “Alright I would like to meet this Mrs. Knight.” He followed Anna Marie back into the museum and back through the corridors into the large central gallery of the museum. Anna Marie took him back up the stairs to a while floor of offices. She walked to a mostly unmarked door that was simply labeled ‘Knight.’ 

Anna Marie knocked on the door. “Mrs. Knight?” she asked, frowning as there was no answer to her knock.  
Smenkhkre tilted his head. “Is she normally this quiet?” 

“No, she’s not,” Anna Marie said, trying the handle of the door. It was unlocked. She hesitated. Mrs. Knight never left her door unlocked. Anna Marie pushed it open and stepped inside.


	2. Am I Alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder! Mystery! Intrigue?
> 
> Who knows what can happen when someone comes back from the dead? Maybe they'll bring something not so nice with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!! I've been working on it at school and the new semester just started so expect more chapters in the near future!
> 
> Enjoy!

As Anna Marie loomed around the office, at first, nothing looked out of place. Until she approached Mrs. Knight's desk. She came around the side of the desk and found Mrs. Knight laying face down on the floor, unmoving. 

"Mrs. Knight!" she cried, dropping to her knees beside the curator. Smenkhkre hurried over as well, leaning his cane on the desk before kneeling beside Anna Marie.

"What happened?" Anna Marie whispered. "She's...she's..." 

"Dead, yes," Smenkhkre said, looking over the prone body on the floor. "Was she ill?" 

"No, not at all. She was really healthy. Ran marathons and everything," Anna Marie said, somewhat in shock. 

Smenkhkre seemed about to say something but hesitated when he noticed Anna Marie's distress. "Don't worry," he said, gently placing a hand on her back. "Her ba will live on in the afterlife and she will be reunited with her ka." 

Anna Marie looked up at him. For some reason, his words reassured her more that she would have thought they would. She put a hand on his shoulder for a moment before standing. "I should call the police," she said, watching Smenkhkre use the edge of the desk to help push himself back up and grab his walking stick. 

"Will they be able to find the cause of her death?" he asked curiously. 

"They should be able to," Anna Marie replied, pulling her cellphone back out of her pocket. 

"What is that?" he asked, reaching towards it hesitantly. 

Anna Marie glanced down at it. "Oh! It's my phone. It lets us communicate with people who aren't here. Kind of like sending a message by courier except you can talk to whomever you need to get the message to." 

Smenkhkre nodded, accepting her explanation as she dialed the number for the police. "Yes, the curator at the Natural History Museum is dead...no, i've just found her in her office...the Natural History Museum in Balboa Park...Anna Marie Kliemers...no, i found her dead in her office...I'm not hurt, no...yes, a friend of mine...alright, thank you." She hung up the phone. 

"Are they coming?" Smenkhkre asked.

"Yeah, they are," Anna Marie replied. "We need go head out to the front of the museum to meet them." 

Smenkhkre nodded, opening the office door and holding it open for Anna Marie. She smiled softly, thanking him as she stepped out. His footsteps followed her back through the hallways into the main atrium of the museum then towards the large glass doors that lead to the flight of stone stairs in front of the museum. Chocolate brown eyes swept the steps as tan arms wrapped around the thin body of the pharaoh. 

Anna Marie glanced back and giggled softly. "It IS chilly out here, huh?" She said, noticing the slight shivers already starting to run through Smenkhkre. 

"Yes it is," he said, following her as they ascended the steps. As they reached the top steps, the surroundings of the front of the museum came into full view. In front of them lay a large field of grass with a very large tree in the middle of it, encircled by a small fence. Across the grassy field was a small road and on the other side of that was a group of buildings. To one side of the museum was a parking lot and, on the other side, was a tall and very ornate building. 

Smenkhkre was speechless for a few moments before asking, "How were all these structures made? They're amazing."

Anna Marie smiled at the tall man. "Most of the buildings here were built for this exposition held almost a hundred years ago. The museum was actually built a few years after the rest of the buildings."

Smenkhkre nodded. 

"You know," Anna Marie began after a few minutes of silence. "I was wondering, how do you know how to speak English?" 

"I'm speaking English?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. 

"Yes," Anna Marie insisted. "That's how I can understand you."

"So you're not speaking my language?" The pharaoh asked.

Anna Marie shook her head. "No, I'm speaking English."

"That is very strange," Smenkhkre mused, lifting a hand to his throat. 

"Something must have happened when you came back to life..." Anna Marie murmured. She seemed about to say something else when she spotted something approaching, flooding the dark street with red and blue light and the still night air with a shrieking siren. Smenkhkre quickly ducked his head, staff clattering to the floor as he lifted both hands to cover his ears. 

"It's an agent of Set, here to destroy us!" He shouted over the noise, his eyes wide. 

Anna Marie couldn't help a soft giggle. "No, that's the police car. They're here to figure out who killed Mrs. Knight."

"Then why is their chariot with no horses screaming?" He asked in confusion. 

"It's so other cars move out of their way on the road," Anna Marie explained as the police car pulled into the parking lot, two uniformed officers stepping out and hurrying over to the two figures standing in front of the museum. 

Anna Marie smiled at them. "Hello officers," she said, "Sorry for bothering you so late at night." 

One of the officers returned her smile. "Not to worry, ma'am," he said. "You called and said that someone has been killed here?"

"Yes officer," she said, leading the officers and Smenkhkre back into the museum, through the maze of hallways, and to Mrs. Knight's office. She reached over to open the door but the same officer who had spoken earlier put a hand out to stop her, 

"Ma'am, if you could please avoid touching anything," he said, putting on gloves before opening the door himself. Both officers stepped inside with Anna Marie and Smenkhkre behind them. 

The uniformed officers knelt by Mrs. Knight's body, carefully rolling her onto her back. As they did so, two puncture marks were revealed on the front of her neck. 

Smenkhkre leaned in, almost curiously. 

Anna Marie glanced over at him. "What is it? Do you notice something?"

"Yes..." he said softly. "Those marks...I've seen them before." 

"What are they?" She asked. 

"That's a snake bite...a cobra to be exact," Smenkhkre said. One of the officers looked over, the one who hadn't yet spoken. 

"A cobra, you said?" He questioned, the Pharaoh nodding. "How would a cobra have gotten into the museum? And, more importantly, how did you know what happened?"

Both Smenkhkre and Anna Marie were silent for a moment before a lightbulb went off in Anna Marie's head. 

"He's head herpetologist here at the museum," Anna Marie said. "His speciality is various kinds of snakes and their bites." 

The officer regarded them with suspicious eyes for a moment before nodding and returning his attention back to Mrs. Knight's body. 

Smenkhkre looked at Anna Marie, who shrugged. "I'll explain later," she mouthed to him. He seemed about to respond when the officers stood. 

"Well, there's not much we can do here," one of them said. "We'll call the M.E. and have her taken to the morgue where she could be autopsied."

Anna Marie nodded, leading them back outside so they could wait for the medical examiner. She tugged Smenkhkre aside and away from the police officers. 

"How did you know what happened?" She questioned. 

Smenkhkre frowned lightly. "Cobras are the protectors of the Pharaoh. Someone else besides me must have woken up as well."

"Who?" Anna Marie asked. 

"I don't know. But I think we're going to find out."


End file.
